1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program which are desirably applied to a case when transmitting/receiving data between apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are widely diffused information processing apparatuses (for example, personal computers, audio components, etc.) which store music data ripped from a CD or music data downloaded from a music delivery server in a mass-memory unit such as a hard disc, and make the user listen to music by reading out and reproducing arbitrary music data from the mass-memory unit.
Furthermore, most of those personal computers and audio components of these types can transfer arbitrary music data to an external device (for example, portable audio player) which is connected for communication thereto through an interface such as a USB.
Then, the portable audio player makes the user listen to music, for example, with the player main body taken along by the user, by storing music data transferred from the personal computer or audio component in a storage unit such as a flash memory, and reading out and reproducing arbitrary music data from the storage unit.
On the other hand, when transferring music data from an information processing apparatus such as the personal computer to an external device such as the portable audio player, it is desirable that music data desired by the user be easily transferred to the external device from among music data stored in a mass-memory unit of the information processing apparatus.
Accordingly, there has been suggested an information processing apparatus that, when detecting communication connection with an external device, automatically transfers music data selected based on a predetermined condition from among music data stored in a mass-memory unit to an external device (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-175624 (FIG. 57)).